


Reckoning

by NicNack4U



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 02, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blanket Permission, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Complete, Crack, Ficlet, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, Just not in the way Hannibal expected, Laser Tag, M/M, Murder Husbands, One Shot, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham gives Hannibal Lecter the reckoning he promised to Hannibal, Will Graham is a little shit, Will also just likes to get his revenge on Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Season/Series 2 AU. Will gives Hannibal the reckoning he promised, just in a way that Hannibal didn't expect at all. Crack.





	Reckoning

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              **Reckoning**

 

 

 

                    _____

 

 

         Neon lights flashed over blacklight. Obnoxiously-catchy pop tunes played loudly through hidden speakers. 

 

Hannibal Lecter looked down at the onyx-colored protective vest he was wearing and barely bit back a sneer. 

 

He tried to restrain himself from scowling at the plastic toy gun in his hand. 

 

A giggling young couple suddenly ran past him, almost knocking him over in their hurry to leave.

 

Hannibal swallowed down the need to growl in frustration. 

 

Of all the ways in which his precious mongoose chose to enact his reckoning, it just had to be this. 

 

He inwardly sighed and mentally went through his Rolodex of recipes. 

 

Just as he decided on which dish he was going to make of the couple that nearly ran him over in their haste to pass him, his spine straightened as he heard a very cartoon-esque sound from a toy gun. 

 

Hannibal froze as he felt his vest vibrate and his ears picked up on one of his favorite sounds on the planet. 

 

Will Graham's laugh. 

 

Hannibal turned around to face his Will, who had his plastic gun pointed at Hannibal. 

 

Will's curls were sticky with sweat and sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck. His eyes shined with mischief and good humor. He was laughing at Hannibal and pointing at him in a very childish way, but Hannibal didn't care. To Hannibal, Will looked very beautiful. 

 

Hannibal decided to himself right then and there that he would always endure whatever ridiculous situation his dear Will put him through, just as long as he got to always hear his precious, dear mongoose laugh without a care in the world. 

 

He would even gladly endure laser-tag again. For Will. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
